The woman in blue
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia's first meeting with Mara Jade, when she was disguised as Arica. How do the two women interact while Jabba has Leia on a chain? Rated M for nudity and sexuality. Adults only.


**THE WOMAN IN BLUE: A Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Leia's first meeting with Mara Jade, when she was disguised as Arica. Takes place after "A fitting punishment" with scenes in-between the scenes of "Woman in Gold". Rated M.**

Leia leaned back on Jabba's throne in her glimmering slave bikini. She remained still and silent as the Hutt watched several slave girls dancing before him to the tune of Max Rebo's music, tugging her chain absentmindedly. The girls wore nothing more or less than the skimpiest costumes, little more than G-strings or skirts on their bottoms, and the ones who wore skirts wore nothing at all underneath, much like Leia herself.

"Won't you join them, my pet?" Jabba said with a grin as he loosened her chains, licking the bared tops of her lovely breasts.

"Do I have a choice?" Leia asked, venom in her voice as she covered her chest as much as possible.

"No." Jabba said with a chuckle as his court joined in. "Dance for me, my Kahnkee."

Leia sighed and stood up, her body glistening from the copious amount of slime covering her bared skin. Her chain rattled and clinked behind her as she moved, reminding her of her enslavement. The crowd roared their approval as the princess in whore's clothing started to slowly sway sensually to the music of the band, which had shifted to a slow mockery of a ballroom song. Leia fumed inwardly at being forced to dance like a slut to a tune meant for a more elegant dance, twirling herself like a ballerina before kicking up her leg like a burlesque dancer to reveal what she wore underneath the skirts, which is to say, nothing.

"You're learning fast, that's good." A voice whispered behind her. "You're a horrible dancer, but at least you're getting it."

Leia looked up and saw a red-haired woman she recognized as Arica, the dancer who had been there while she was disguised as Boussh. She looked the woman up and down, noting her flowing red hair and strong build. Leia also took careful note of the woman's costume, which covered a generous amount of skin compared to her own skimpy golden bikini. The costume was a netted bodysuit with blue coverings for her breasts and a panty for her bottom with a split-skirt to accentuate her legs, which were covered in sensual black boots and thigh-length stockings. The woman was muscular and very athletic, her skin a perfect trampoline of silky, muscular flesh. Leia wasn't attracted to members of her own sex, but she would definitely see why a lesbian would find this woman attractive. Arica was beautiful, she could admit that much.

"I suggest trying a little harder, though. Jabba doesn't like his girls to disappoint him." Arica said as she took Leia's hands in her own. "I'm a dancer too, I know what he wants his girls to do for him."

"But I can't!" Leia whispered-shouted to the woman, looking around her as the crowd jeered and Jabba quaffed more liquor as he watched the half-naked girls dancing for him. "I just…I can't dance in that way, and I won't dance in that way. That's final!"

"Easy for you to say, you spoiled slut." Arica whispered as she grasped Leia's arms and directed her into a more sensual dance. "Jabba won't flush you into the Rancor pit if he's disappointed. He's keeping you for a long while, I've seen what he does with girls he's taken a liking to."

Arica ground against Leia's body, making the golden-clad girl blush slightly as the crowd roared. She then wrapped her arms around Leia's half-naked frame, stroking her exposed back and pulling her closer. Leia shuddered, her body responding against her will to the sensual touching.

"Just relax." Arica said with a smile as she pressed her own ruby-red lips against Leia's. "I don't blame you for being obstinate. It's more of your upbringing, being a princess and all that. You just don't think you have to ever take orders."

Leia glowered at the implications behind the woman's words as she was forced to kiss Arica again, the crowd guffawing with crude laughter. She felt the woman's hands moving up to her bra, slowly sliding her fingers under the thin spaghetti straps holding the top in place. Arica kissed the tops of her breasts before undoing them, making the golden harness drop to the ground with a loud CLANK. Leia's breasts were bared before the crowd, who bellowed for more as Arica suckled Leia's nipples. The princess moaned against her will, throwing her head back as C-3PO passed by on his way back from the droid bays.

"Oh, good gracious!" he said as he turned away. "Is that Miss Arica?"

Jabba chuckled and grabbed the droid, turning his head to make him watch as Leia danced with Arica, the two women kissing each other before the crowd. Leia's hands were directed to Arica's costume, unzipping the bodysuit she wore. As Leia undid the woman's dancing costume, she realized it was all one piece, a sensual netting with breast and crotch covering built into it. A sense of jealousy came over the princess as she slid it off of the older woman's body, letting her kick it off along with her boots. Arica then unclipped Leia's skirts and tugged at her boots, kissing her legs as her feet were exposed.

"Oh dear…" C-3PO said, obviously uncomfortable watching this display.

Leia shivered as her soles hit the cold floor, her feet as bare as the rest of her. The two women stood before each other, studying each other's bodies. Although both Leia and Arica were totally naked, they felt a certain…kinship that belied the public humiliation the two were experiencing. It was as if they could feel each other's emotions, and beam them across that sisterly bond most females in such a predicament shared.

"More!" cheered one of the patrons, a drunken Toydarian who hovered around the women with his wings.

"Do it again!" yelled an equally-drunk Mon Calamari, tossing beer at the naked women before him.

Leia glowered in anger, standing up as Arica held her hands. The two naked woman bowed before being led off stage by a Theelin woman in a Bantha-fur bikini and boots that mimicked Bantha hooves.

"Time to wash and be changed, my pet." Jabba said as Leia's golden bikini was placed on a mannequin. "Your next dance would benefit from a different costume."

Leia looked down as she was led off-stage, completely naked and covered in beer. The female in the bantha-skin bikini tugged her chains, pulling her towards the dancers pit as Arica followed.

"Good job there, you'd never know you didn't know how to dance." Arica said as she playfully slapped Leia's bare butt, making the princess yelp in surprise. "You're learning quickly."

Leia turned and stared hard at the woman, folding her arms over her bare breasts before turning around and continuing through the dancers' pit.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Arica said with a giggle, following the naked, beery princess as the slave girls led them towards the steamy door to the bathhouse. "Stay here a while, and you'll get real chummy with the girls here."

"I'm not staying here for much longer." Leia said, turning a corner as the slave girl led her towards the door, opening it with a keycard. "Don't count on me learning that much."

"What is with your attitude?" Arica said, folding her arms over her breasts. "Face it, bitch! You don't have much of any choice anymore, so stop acting so spoiled!"

Leia suddenly lunged at Arica, tackling the woman as the slave girl holding her chains let go in surprise. She wrestled Arica as the red-haired woman suddenly kneed her in the stomach, rolling over on top of her and pinning her down. Leia shuddered as Arica slammed her breasts into her face, smothering her with her firm mammaries. The princess was running out of oxygen, and her vision was turning redder by the moment. This woman was extremely strong, even compared to Leia.

"Now listen up, princess." Arica whispered as she held Leia's lovely face in the canyon between her breasts. "I'm here as a friend. I'm just as at risk as you are, so stop acting like you're the only one with anything to lose here! Your virginity is what makes you safe for now, and girls like me could be raped at any moment, so stop acting like **your** life is so horrible!"

Arica removed her chest from Leia's face, allowing the naked princess to gulp in air. Suddenly, Arica kissed Leia, making the princess shudder as the red-haired girl made out with her. Leia felt an unwelcome stickiness between her thighs as the woman kissed her, finishing with a long kiss where she pressed a finger to the princess's lips and smiled as she helped her to her feet. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them as Leia turned and saw Melina Carniss standing before the two women, arms crossed over her breasts in anger.

"What the hell, Arica?" she growled as she tapped her foot impatiently. "You're told to get Jabba's whore cleaned up and you're here making out with her?"

"Oh, give it a rest, Melina." Arica said as she rolled her eyes. "Jabba won't care if she's…tenderized a little bit before he eats her main course, if you know what I mean."

She pulled the dazed princess into the bathhouse, playfully petting the slave girls who were holding their costumes. The slaves hung Leia's golden bikini up in a waterproof case, doing the same for Arica's costume.

"Okay, time for a scrub." Arica said as she unlocked Leia's collar, noting the welts and bruises present on the naked princess's neck. "Get under the water."

Leia stepped into the shower, shivering as the cold water slowly heated up. Arica slinked under the showerhead with her, not seeming to care that the showers had no privacy to speak of and several naked slave girls were showering nearby. Leia, on the other hand, felt humiliated to be seen naked in here.

"Come on, abolish that modesty." Arica said as she picked up a loofah, soaping it up and scrubbing Leia's naked skin with it. "Everyone's already seen you naked by now, don't bother trying to hide it."

"A woman's privacy is sacred." Leia said as she started soaping up her hair. "You should know that."

"Not if you take a job like this." Arica said as she scrubbed Leia's back. "And I know you have no choice in the matter, but you can't just whine about it."

"Is that true?" a Nemoidian known as Beedo asked, turning towards Leia with a look of pity in her huge black eyes. "You don't dance for him willingly?"

Leia shook her head, the water beating down on her naked back like rain.

"I have to service him…or else he'll kill some of the friends I have in here." She said with a look of sadness in her eyes. "That's why I took off my clothes for him, he threatened…my lover and his copilot."

"Han Solo?" Beedo said with a grin as she scrubbed her scaly breasts. "You lucky girl, you! I'd give my scales for a night with him!"

Leia blushed as Arica suddenly tugged her hair and pulled her back under the water.

"There's not much time for talk, princess." She said as she soaped up Leia's bare buttocks and scrubbed her legs, picking up a baster-like device and filling it with douching fluid.

"Oh, let her relax, Arica!" Beedo said with a smile as she held Leia's hands. "You're one brave girl, to try and steal him in the middle of the night like you did. Although you really should have expected Jabba to have better security."

Leia hung her head, wincing as Arica flushed out her anus with the baster, cleaning it off and then moving to her vagina.

"Well, I really didn't do much research on Jabba's resources before I went in." she said as she felt the cleaning fluid running down her legs. "I was desperate for a chance to save him, I didn't think clearly."

Leia flinched as Arica slid the device into her vagina, flushing that out as well and making her shudder. The nozzle of the tube was withdrawn from her vagina and rinsed off, placed into a box as Arica continued cleaning the naked princess.

"You shouldn't have let your emotions get in the way of your mission." Arica said coldly as she continued washing Leia's hair, soaping up her breasts before picking up a laser trimmer and shaving her legs. "You acted too quickly, and you didn't even have an escape plan. What were you planning on doing after you unfroze Solo, even if, by some miracle, nobody was woken up by the carbonite block crashing like that?"

Leia paused to think as she sponged away the bodily fluids left on her buttocks and thighs, realizing she didn't have any plan to escape once Han had been freed. She would have been stuck having to escape while leaving R2 and C-3PO behind. Leia hadn't been thinking about anything but rescuing Han, and had been willing to leave two innocent droids at the mercy of EV-9D9 to save her lover. She felt selfish, and her heart sank at the thought.

"I…I don't know." She said as she felt Arica shaving her thighs.

Arica turned Leia around and shaved her vulva, which was just barely dusted in pubic hair, leaving it bare and smooth again. She then rubbed the laser trimmer under Leia's arms and down her back, burning away any hairs that had grown there. In no time at all, Leia as bare and hairless but for her face and scalp, and Arica turned her around to see tears in the naked princess's eyes.

"There there, it's perfectly natural to be distracted by emotions." Arica said, playing along by making her voice into a more sympathetic tone despite her innate dislike for Leia as the princess started cleaning her body. "I've been led astray by my emotions before too, and I know how tricky it is to think logically while feeling so much all the time."

Leia soaped up Arica, taking the laser hair-trimmer and shaving the woman's body. She felt the woman's tight, toned body beneath her fingers as she cleaned her, realizing exactly how muscular the woman was. Leia could feel herself throbbing between her legs and shook her head to banish such thoughts about this woman, obviously brought on by her lack of a lover's touch in over a year.

"Like what you see?" Arica teased as she spread her legs, exposing her vulva to Leia as the naked princess-turned-whore blushed, shaving her vulva with the trimmer. "Come on, admit it. We're both girls after all, don't tell me you haven't been at least a little…curious."

Leia quickly finished shaving Arica's pussy lips, moving up to her underarms and back. In no time, both women were hairless but for their faces and scalp. Leia looked Arica up and down, her bare, hairless skin practically begging to be touched. She had never felt real attraction for other members of her sex, but she could have sworn Arica could turn any woman into a lesbian, she was so attractive.

"I'd…rather not say." Leia said as she stood under the showerheads, rinsing off her body as she rubbed aftershave all over her skin. "Let's just…get cleaned and get back out there."

Arica continued scrubbing herself as Leia finished with cleaning her skin, walking out of the showers as Arica followed closely. Two slave girls approached them holding a pair of boxes, clearing their throats.

"Princess, master Jabba requests that you and Miss Arica wear these for your next big performance." Said one of the girls, a yellow-skinned Twi'lek wearing a rubber bra and panty.

Leia looked at the box and sighed as it was opened, looking at what was inside with a look of humiliation and despair. Arica also looked inside, but her expression was more stoic and resigned, knowing what was coming with this role.

"Come on, let's put them on." Arica said as she handed one to Leia. "You know it's either this or you go out naked."

"Yes, I know." Leia said as she picked up her costume. "I don't have a choice now."

Arica smiled, noting Leia's attitude changing. She slid her costume on and walked out as Leia did the same, feeling her humiliation through the force.

"_**You will kill Luke Skywalker." **_The voice in Mara's head said as she put on the costume, taking Leia's hand and leading her out.

"Shut up." Mara whispered under her breath as she led Leia out into the halls.

"What?" Leia asked, looking confused.

"Nothing." Mara said as she pulled Leia into the light. "Follow me."

**Later…**

Leia and Mara were greeted by deafening applause, with Leia blushing dark red.

"Here they are!" Jabba called out, motioning towards the two women. "Aren't they elegant? And dressed in the colors of the house of Alderaan too!"

Their costumes were white, indeed the primary color of Alderaanian royalty, and that was where the similarities stopped. Leia's costume was a pair of white and gold cups adhered to her breasts via adhesive, with a huge strap-on dildo made of pure gold strapped over her crotch and a long furry cat tail attached to a dildo that she was forced to endure being shoved up her colon. Undoubtedly to display her as a 'sex kitten' who worshipped the penis. 'Arica's' costume consisted of a white miniskirt with no panties and a pair of pasties with golden tassels stuck to her nipples, leaving anyone watching able to see straight to Florida whenever she moved an inch. The two women were greeted with uproarious applause as they started to dance.

"_**She's stronger than I thought." **_Mara thought as Leia danced with her, pressing her unsupported breasts against hers.

She could sense Leia's determination, her sense of willpower as she danced like a slut before Jabba's court. Mara rubbed her hands up and down Leia's arms, making her shiver as she kissed Leia's barely-covered breasts and knelt before her, stroking the golden strap-on she wore. Leia closed her eyes as Mara suckled the dildo strapped over her crotch, stroking the rubber, peach-sized testicles hanging underneath the long, golden rod. The crowd cheered as Mara slapped Leia's ass and continued suckling, standing before Leia and kissing her before grinding against her and taking Leia's long cock into her body.

"Arica…" Leia said, looking at the woman before her.

"Don't speak, just fuck." Arica whispered as she tightened her thighs around the solid rod between the lips of her vagina.

Leia thrust back and forth, plunging in and out as Mara cried out and tossed her head back, her long hair fluffing around like the tassels on her pasties. Leia felt the muscles of her colon clenching the cat-tail dildo as she plunged into Mara Jade's body, making her moan. She felt so used, seen as nothing but a sex kitten (literally) to the people of the palace.

"Yeah, fuck her good!" yelled one of the patrons. "See, I told you she was gay! Hey dyke, trade that gold bikini in for a nice rainbow one!"

"Hey, muffmuncher!" another man yelled as he tossed beer at Leia and undid his pants, exposing himself to her. "How about you suck a real cock?"

Leia seethed at the homophobic slurs shouted at her, knowing that certain males hated lesbians and saw them as disgusting and unnatural. She had always been a proponent for gay marriage, and had even officiated one or two lesbian marriages herself. Leia hated not only homophobic men, but the sleazy men who saw lesbians as nothing more than eye candy, and who would only approve of them if they existed as sexual gratification for them at sleazy clubs. She continued plunging in and out of 'Arica's' pussy, the stickiness generated between them dripping onto her legs. The woman moaned and threw her head back as she gripped Leia's head, forcing Leia's lips against her neck in a false kiss. Leia continued pumping into the woman harder and harder, making her moan as her eyes darkened in arousal.

"Come on, slap my ass." Mara said as Leia danced, her ass swinging and making the tail swirl around as her nipple tassels swung around too. "Heat things up a little."

Leia closed her eyes in shame as she continued plunging in and out of Arica's pussy. She plunged back and forth, grinding against her fellow dancer's sexy frame as the solid gold dildo glistened in the dim light of the palace. Arica moaned sexily and held Leia tightly, the two women having sex while standing upright. Leia felt so used, transformed from an intelligent, royal woman, to a silent sex slave, to a device for sexual gratification for a sleazy crowd. She gripped Arica's hips and closed her eyes, hating that she was being so objectified before such scum. Arica kissed Leia and humped back and forth upon the dildo, gasping and panting as her body reached its zenith.

"Oh god, oh my god…!" Arica screamed as she pulled the huge dildo into her pussy. "Oh god princess, your cock is so hard…I'm going to cum…!"

She exploded in an orgasm that left her moaning, slapping Leia's ass and making the cat tail-dildo shift inside of her uncomfortably. Leia pulled out immediately, the solid gold penis coated in Arica's sticky juices that connected the strap-on cock to the dancer's pussy with sticky strands of protein.

"Good, good!" Jabba laughed as Leia quickly unstrapped the strap-on and handed it to a 17-year old slave girl dressed in a webbed bra and tutu-like miniskirt. "Such a lovely performance, my pet. Now, put your costume back on and come decorate my throne once more."

Leia pulled the dildo out of her anus, wincing as she handed it to the same slave girl as Lando helped her steady herself as she slipped on a slimy puddle. She then removed her pasties and walked over to a slave girl holding her golden bikini, pausing when Jabba cleared his throat.

"Kiss her first, my pet." Jabba said as the crowd laughed.

Leia sighed, not caring to object to something as trivial as kissing a girl after such a display of smut. She closed her eyes and kissed the girl with passion, making her shudder as the crowd cheered louder than before.

"Thank you, princess." The girl said as she handed Leia her costume, helping her with the skirt and bra. "Hold still, please."

Leia shuddered as she stepped into her boots and adjusted her bra, which had drooped so low her areolas were visible. She then pulled up her bra and adjusted the flimsy X-shaped straps as Jabba tugged her chains the instant she removed her hands from her chest, pulling her closer and forcing her to run as her boots skidded on the stone floor.

"Good, my pet." Jabba said as Arica put her own costume back on and stepped into her black, polished boots. "Now, stay here on my tail while the dancers continue their act. And perhaps, sometime soon, you shall dance upon your lord's tail…"

Leia seethed inwardly as she watched Arica join the dancers, the woman winking at her from the stage. She couldn't help wondering what that strange feeling was that she had when she met her…but that wasn't important at the moment. Leia knew she had to wait for Luke to come, and that was her main priority.

"_**Hang on, Han." **_Leia promised mentally, seething as she lay in her skimpy bikini, Jabba's hands molesting every inch of her body._** "Luke will be here soon, and I promise, you will be in my arms."**_

She ignored the woman in the blue costume, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't help wondering…who was she really? Leia could sense she was more than she looked, but couldn't quite tell what. It was an answer she would have to wait to find out.

**15 years later…**

Leia sat in a steaming hot spa on Coruscant with Mara Jade, the woman formerly known as Arica, an air of awkwardness between them. It seemed funny to be so close to the woman who was set to marry her brother after their prior encounters in Jabba's palace, especially since Mara had at first been under the influence of the emperor to kill Luke. The bridesmaids had all finished and left, leaving Leia and Mara alone in the spa together. The two women sat nude before each other, Mara looking at the ground as Leia scooted closer to her on the bench.

"So…here we are again." Mara said as Leia leaned back, the steaming clouds of heat making moisture drip from her bare skin. "The two of us, naked in a spa."

Leia smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair, the strands sticking to her back.

"Kind of funny, really." She said as she sat next to Mara, placing a hand on her hip as Mara noted the stretch marks on Leia's belly that resulted from her 3 children. "First time we were naked together, I was a slave to Jabba and you were practically a slave to the Empire. Now, both our masters are dead and we're here of our own accord."

There was awkward silence as Leia wrung out her hair, with Mara tracing a circle on the ground with her toe.

"Yeah, kind of ironic." Mara said, standing up and rubbing lotion into her bare skin, straining her arm to reach her back. "Even more ironic, I'm set to marry your brother, who I spent years trying to kill."

"Well, you know that wasn't of your own accord. Palpatine's influence was what made you do that, and you know he's gone for good now." Leia said, squeezing a dollop of lotion into her hands. "You need some help with that?"

"Thanks." Mara said as she sat erect, the steam in the spa making her skin drip with water.

Leia rubbed the lotion into her soon-to-be-sister-in-law's back, remembering the time she was forced to make out with her in Jabba's palace. Mara closed her eyes and leaned into the naked princess's touch as Leia rubbed more lotion into her lovely skin.

"This stuff smells great." Mara said as she sighed, breathing deeply to inhale the lovely scent.

"It should, its extract of Tattooine desert blossoms from the oases near the Dune Sea." Leia said with a smile as she rubbed more of it into Mara's neck. "I figured something familiar to Luke would really get his engines going."

"Give him a memory of the boring old planet he was dying to escape for practically the first 20 years of his life, good idea there." Mara said sarcastically, giggling and shivering as Leia poured more of the cold lotion onto her bare breasts.

"Shut up, I'm trying my best here." Leia said with a smirk and a giggle as she picked up a brush and brushed Mara's reddish-tinted hair.

"Leia, I'm curious…" Mara asked, closing her eyes as Leia finished brushing her hair and wrapped a towel around her head. "…what's it like having children?"

"The actual birth process? Horribly painful and annoying to recover from, especially since you have to wear these weird, frozen diapers for about two months afterward so that your ladyparts don't bleed too much. And even then, it's kind of painful to even use the bathroom when the blood scabs over." Leia said, standing up and helping Mara to her feet. "But the experience of giving birth is amazing, unlike anything else I had experienced. The second time was a little easier, though, mostly because it wasn't twins that time and I had already given birth so I knew what I was getting into."

"Sounds like a lot to look forward to." Mara said with a giggle as she rubbed herself dry. "I think I'll save that for when we're ready, though. Time to look forward to the wedding and honeymoon."

The two women dried themselves off and hung their towels on little hooks on the wall, walking into a dressing area and sliding their panties and menstrual pads on first, with Mara wearing purple boyshorts and a matching strapless bra and Leia wearing white panties and a red brasserie with white decorations.

"Have you chosen a dress?" Leia asked as she stepped into a casual dress and high heels.

"Not yet, there's so much to do so far." Mara said as she pulled on a pair of tight pants and started on her top. "We've already got a reception area to book and guests to invite."

"I'll help you shop, then." Leia said, squeezing Mara's hand. "I know a lot of up-and-coming designers. I think a lot of them would love to design a dress for you."

"Thanks." Mara said as she adjusted her shirt and headed for the exit, with Leia following along. "You're a lifesaver, princess. Both literally and figuratively."

The two women walked out of the spa, walking down the busy sidewalks towards a large building where Leia had arranged for her to meet with the designers. Leia loved being called a lifesaver, because knowing that she saved other people was one of the most meaningful feelings she knew. She followed her soon-to-be sister-in-law, feeling a private little sense of intimacy knowing that she had been so close to Mara. Leia also felt a sense of pride, knowing that she had befriended her despite her compulsion to kill her brother.

"Okay, let's get going on finding that dress." Mara said as they approached the door. "If nothing else, this would be entertaining to see the strange fashions that have cropped up since I've been busy."

"Ladies first." Leia said in a half-joking manner as she opened the door, smirking knowingly at Mara.

Mara giggled as she remembered their…exhibition…in Jabba's palace, what felt like a lifetime ago, and how Leia had worn a huge strap-on when in the palace, which only accentuated her masculinity. She felt relieved that Leia could joke about such a thing now, knowing that she was stronger than ever for her experience. She entered the building with a sense of companionship with the royal woman beside her, following her soon to be sister-in-law into the dress shop. Until now, Mara had been 'Arica' or 'the woman in blue' to Leia, but after her wedding, she would be so much more. A part of the Skywalker family, a female friend to cherish, and, hopefully, a mother to Luke's children and Leia's nieces and nephews. And to Leia, that was just perfect.

**The end. **

**Thanks to 24kgoldenboy who suggested a story about Mara Jade as Arica while Leia was a slave girl. Please review!**


End file.
